Lee
Lee – generał wojsk Królestwa Myrtany i wybitny dowódca wojenny, bliski współpracownik obu królów Myrtany występujących w serii Gothic i ArcaniA. Po tym jak popadł w niełaskę u króla Rhobara II został wtrącony do kolonii karnej, ale wiele lat później powrócił do poprzedniego stanowiska w armii. Jest charyzmatycznym przywódcą i bystrym strategiem, znanym z opisywanej w księgach bitwy o Varant. Mistrzowsko włada bronią dwuręczną. Występuje we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic, epizodycznie w grze ArcaniA i dodatku ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif. Charakter i osobowość Lee jest rozważnym i ostrożnym człowiekiem. Jako były generał zawsze planuje wszystkie swoje posunięcia, zwracając uwagę na ich dalekosiężne skutki. Nie lubi niepotrzebnie narażać swoich ludzi, wobec których lojalność wysoko ceni, przez co niektórzy nie doceniają jego umiejętności, błędnie uważając go za tchórza. Jego nienawiść do króla i chęć zemsty z biegiem czasu narasta i stopniowo zaczyna przysłaniać mu wszystko inne. Przed akcją gry Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany oraz prawą ręką króla Rhobara II. Jego największym sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu króla Rhobara II, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla – zamordowali ją, oskarżając o to generała Lee. Król Rhobar II nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała Lee wieloletnia, przykładna służba – został on wtrącony do kolonii karnej. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy zrujnowali mu życie. Gothic Gdy dawny generał trafił do kolonii, stał się przywódcą najemników z Nowego Obozu, w służbie magów wody. Jego doradcą i prawą ręką został Orik, chociaż Lee miał dobre kontakty także z Laresem, przywódcą szkodników. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i niemal wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć Bezimiennego w poczet najemników, pokazać mu, jak zwiększyć siłę i zręczność oraz nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Spotkać się i porozmawiać z nim może praktycznie każdy. Jeden z najemników w rozmowie z Bezimiennym mówi, że Lee umie zadbać o siebie, w przeciwieństwie do Gomeza. W czwartym rozdziale opowiada bohaterowi historię o tym, jak trafił do kolonii i poprzysiągł zemstę na zdrajcach. Po zwierzeniu się przyjmuje bohatera do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić Wolną Kopalnię. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz, wydostając ich z kolonii. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka On i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią farmerów przed strażą miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a przez najemników miasto Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pożywienia. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zaczną głodować, chętniej wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał na niego wyrok. W piątym rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na Dwór Irdorath, a podczas jego nieobecności na statku zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu smoka ożywieńca prosi bohatera o zabranie go na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. Zlecane zadania * Jeden z najemników * Szacunek * Oferta pokoju * Lokaj sędziego Modyfikacje Returning Utrzymuje kontakt z Vatrasem i wypełnia dla niego niektóre specjalne zadania. Bohater może mu pomóc w odzyskaniu dokumentów magów wody z ruin Nowego Obozu, a także wydostaniu ocalałych ludzi z lodowej krainy. Lee wyznaje także, że z pochodzenia jest Nordmarczykiem. Po opanowaniu miasta przez orków dowodzi obroną farmy, a następnie zostaje głównym dowódcą oddziałów ludzi w nadchodzącym starciu. Zostaje ciężko ranny, w wyniku czego nie może brać udział w kampanii odwetowej. Bezimienny zabiera byłego generała na Esmeraldę po odzyskaniu przez niego sił. Lee R2.png|Lee w modyfikacji Returning 2.0 L'HIVER Edition W tej modyfikacji Lee prowadzi ciekawszy rozkład dnia: ranem wytacza się na balkon, nadzorując najemników, po czym schodzi do głównego pokoju, by planować. Wieczorem przed położeniem się spać przesiaduje wraz z wiernymi mu najemnikami w salonie. Nosi zwykły pancerz, a włada mocarnym flambergiem. Lee (L'HIVER Edition).png|Lee w L'HIVER Edition Dolina Zombie Lee wraz z Laresem, najemnikami i szkodnikami barykaduje się w karczmie Silasa po wybuchu plagi zombie. Po przybyciu Bragusa z rozkazu Gomeza, zombie nagle atakują karczmę, ale bohaterom udaje się odeprzeć ich atak. Chwilę przed ucieczką z Nowego Obozu do zamku w Górniczej Dolinie, Lee prosi bohatera o znalezienie Okyla i zapytanie się go, czy również przybędzie we wskazane miejsce. Następnie Lee i jego ludzie wyruszają w drogę. Po dotarciu do celu, Bragus informuje dowódcę najemników, że Okyl nie przybędzie do zamku. Ostatecznie Lee dziękuje bohaterowi. Nagle zombie, cerbery i demony atakują zamek, wskutek czego Lee i wszyscy inni ludzie (oprócz Bragusa) giną. Bohater przysięga, że pomści Lee i innych ludzi zabitych podczas ataku. Dark Saga Alaster spotyka Lee zaraz po wejściu na pokład Esmeraldy. Główny bohater wita go i pyta się kim on jest. Lee przedstawia się jako były głównodowodzący wojsk Rhobara. Bohater przeprasza go za to, że przywitał go tak nieporządnie, ale były generał mówi, że wszyscy na pokładzie Esmeraldy są równi. Kiedy ten pyta się Lee w jakim celu płynie on na kontynent, tamten drugi odpowiada, że ma tam kilka niedokończonych spraw, a potem mówi, że to tyle ile Alaster powinien wiedzieć. Chwilę później Lee wraz z resztą załogi Esmeraldy wyruszają w drogę. Mroczne Tajemnice Po odbiciu Wolnej Kopalni Lee rozmawia z Valkirem. Mówi, że przyśle mu kilku swoich najemników do ataku na miasto orków, a reszta zaatakuje Stary Obóz. Przeznaczenie Lee prosi Bezimiennego, aby odnalazł dla niego 2 tomy księgi ''Bitwa o Varrant''. Podczas szukania Falera dla Morta można spytać się Lee o tego osobnika. Powie, że Faler był na farmie. Razem z Szelestem i Lanem udał się w stronę przełęczy prowadzącej do Górniczej Doliny. Jednak Lee nie pamięta niczego więcej. Content Mod 3.0 Lester powiadamia Lee, Angara, Wilka i Laresa o orkach w Ardei. Razem biegną tam i wyzwalają ją. Potem mówi Bezimiennemu, że ma zamiar iść do Vengardu, co chwilę później robi. Rozdroże Podczas podróży na Myrtanę Esmeralda zaczęła pękać, wskutek czego bohaterowie musieli zatrzymać się na pewnej wyspie. Okazało się, że są tam towarzysze Lee z czasów jego królewskiej służby. Kiedy został on zesłany do Górniczej Doliny, oni nie chcieli służyć królowi Rhobarowi II i przenieśli się na tę wyspę. Całe dnie przesiaduje w gospodzie. Lester może się u niego nauczyć lepszej walki bronią jednoręczną i dwuręczną. Po śmierci Jorgena, Lee przejmuje funkcję kapitana, a po naprawie Esmeraldy, on wraz z resztą załogi, wyruszają w dalszą podróż. Diccuric Lee zostaje wspomniany przez Homera, gdy ten opowiada Ardaricowi, o tym co robił przed przybyciem do Parthalan. Gothic 3 Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany Lee schodzi ze statku i od razu rusza do Vengardu, by rozprawić się z królem. Powstrzymuje go jednak magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gocie Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru, aby zapolować na orków. Tam czeka na Bezimiennego, który odnajduje go w Klanie Ognia, na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi bohatera o pomoc w dostaniu się do stolicy. Ten wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się osiągnąć ten cel i jego zemsta w końcu dobiega końca. Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. Generał Lee (by Wojciech Wawrzyńczak).png|Lee jako generał armii Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Lee wciąż pozostający w Vengardzie zostaje teraz lordem i rządzi jedną z nich, jego wpływy obejmują wschodnią część Myrtany, czyli stolicę Vengard oraz wioskę Ardeę. Lee odbudowuje stolicę z ogromnych zniszczeń, mimo iż razem z Bezimiennym zabił dawnego króla, zyskuje sobie przychylność i posłuszeństwo zakonu paladynów oraz magów ognia. Jego dawni znajomi – Gorn i Thorus – zaciekle ze sobą rywalizują. Grozi to wybuchem wojny, jednak generał nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w konflikcie i trzyma się od tego z dala, licząc, że w końcu wojna zmęczy ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. W czasie kiedy zaczynają się walki między Thorusem a Gornem, Lee nie interweniuje, mając na głowie własne problemy, musi uspokoić mieszkańców stolicy, którzy obawiają się nagłej epidemii szaleństwa spowodowanymi przeklętymi artefaktami. Mimo iż Lee zachowuje neutralność w konflikcie, przygotowuje się na ewentualny konflikt i każe gromadzić zapasy. Po wykryciu planów Thorusa dotyczących przejęcia władzy w Myrtanie przez jego i Kana, Bezimienny zwraca się z prośbą wsparcia Gothy przez paladynów Lee. Jednak to nie zależy od Lee, musi uzyskać zgodę Hanza. Następnie po uzyskaniu zgody razem wyruszają wraz z innymi paladynami do Gothy, aby wspomóc Gorna, sam zaś wysyła przyjaciela do naczelnego maga ognia Immanuela aby zyskać jego pomoc. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany oddaje tron Vengardu nowemu królowi – Rhobarowi III. Lee (G3 ZB) (by Gothicfan94).png|Lee w Ciężkim pancerzu Nordmarczyka w Zmierzchu Bogów ArcaniA Lee znowu jest generałem Myrtany za rządów nowego króla. Po przybyciu na wyspę Argaan, na rozkaz króla zaczął oblężenie królewskiego miasta Setarrif. Jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla na dworze. Pomagał Rhobarowi III opanowywać kontynent. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się o opętaniu króla, lecz nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Pasterz z Feshyr nie ma możliwości spotkania generała Lee, gdyż miasto Setarrif jest zamknięte z powodu oblężenia. LEE112.jpg|Lee w intro ArcaniA ArcaniA: Upadek Setariff Ukrywa się razem z lordem Hagenem w wieży i obserwuje powolny upadek miasta. Daje Bezimiennemu wskazówki na temat pokonania demona oraz jego pochodzenia. Wręcza mu również jeden z kluczy. Ciekawostki * W modyfikacji Quest Pack 4 ma na sobie pancerz najemnika. * W dodatku Content Mod do Quest Packa 4 posiada oręż o nazwie Gniew Berserkera. * W zakończeniu Gothic 3 Lee nosi na sobie ciężki pancerz najemnika orków i dzierży miecz paladyna. * W Content Mod do Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów ma tarczę Lee i zbroję pretora. * Jeśli w Zmierzchu Bogów przywoła się go za pomocą kodów, będzie miał na sobie ciężki pancerz Nordmarczyka. * W modyfikacji Złote Wrota przybywa do Jarkendaru po skończonej bitwie z piratami. * W Zmierzchu Bogów, przed rozmową z Theodorem, znajduje się na niedostępnym dla gracza terenie, lecz po dialogu z nim i wykonaniu wszystkich otrzymanych od niego misji idzie do zamku. * W Gothic II: Noc Kruka może uczyć walki mieczem dwuręcznym do 100%, mimo że sam w tej dziedzinie ma tylko 90%. * Lee mówi Bezimiennemu, że nie zostawi swoich ludzi, ale gdy bohater zaprosi go na pokład, Esmeraldy bez wahania przyjmuje propozycje i słowem nie wspomina o swoich najemnikach. Wspomina tylko Torlofa i Gorna, którzy mogliby się przydać. Widocznie przedłożył zemstę na królu ponad los swoich podwładnych. * Według modyfikacji Czas Zapłaty po zemście na królu, Lee wraca w rodzinne strony, gdzie prowadzi portową tawernę, w której zatrzymuje się wielu łowców przygód, by posłuchać opowieści o starej koloni karnej. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów jest jedynym znajomym Bezimiennego, który się z nim nie wita, mimo że w tej części jeszcze się nie widzieli. Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Lordowie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Zarządcy i gubernatorowie Lee en:Lee ruL:Ли